Princess School
by lifeNbooks19
Summary: Prince Percy and hardworking Annabeth Chase working together? I got this idea from a couple of movies actually. Wild Child, Barbie Princess Charm school and a bits of here and there. - BELL'S RINGING! Wait is it the school bell or the wedding bell? Come read on as a commoner takes on life of a royalty and finds love she never knew was waiting behind the doors of the palace.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRINCESS SCHOOL**_

 _ **CHAPTER NO: 1**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Birds chirped sweetly in the morning, when the sun had just begun to rise. The Olympus kingdom had seen more beautiful days, and even the bad days. Like king Zeus dying in an accident. The princess and prince, his son and daughter, were too young to take the responsibility of the entire kingdom at the age of 3 and 1. The whole kingdom had mourned the loss of king. They were quarrels among the royal family members on who should rule. Except for king Zeus's brothers. Hades and Poseidon who was next in line after Zeus to rule the country land.

After a few weeks of Zeus's death, it took a council to choose who would lead the throne. Both the brothers wanted no part in it. They wanted his kids to rule but the kids themselves could not. So after a lot of discussion it was decided Poseidon would take his place. And since he was not forced to marry with the tradition because Zeus was taking over he had to do the tradition for himself now. To find his wife the tradition would be taking over all the 14 districts. Unlike other kingdoms in Olympus the future king had to find a suitable bride instead of forced marriage. So from each district except for the 14th which was kind of the district for thieves and murderers, 3 girls and 3 boys are chosen. The girls go on to be princesses and boys the knight. They go to the Olympian school attending the classes with some royalties. Then at the end of the year 20 of the girls would be chosen who were good in academics, princess classes and politics. And the prince will have to choose one from them after cutting the list.

So Poseidon found someone in the tradition, it was Sally Jackson.

 _ **3 years later**_

"Percy stop running, you are going to fall." The little boy who was jumping up and down with his hair a mess slowed down but did not stop running.

His mother uncomfortable to run in the dress of hers, sighed and shook her head. "Honestly if you were not my son I would have send you to the zoo afraid thinking you were a monkey." She caught his hand and led him around the developing city walk.

The kingdom of Olympus was steadily developing and becoming one of the best developed and richest city in all of Europe. The districts had been merged or broken down and now people were known through their wealth with 10 zones. The people in the second and third zone were known for their wealth and the politics. People in the fourth and fifth zone were known for their wealth and beauty and usually caught more attraction than the second and third themselves. The sixth and seventh zone were the brains educators and the knowledge of the city. Though there were very few and mostly boys. The eighth and ninth zone were for other occupations who did not get excessively paid. But they were the heart and the sole attention of the royal family. The 10 zone was the criminal zone. Recently the criminal zone had been decreased. Olympus were treating all the zones equally with more respect to the 8th and 9th zones and more respect to girls than boys. Otherwise Queen Sally would throw a fit. King Poseidon had raised the economy alongside Queen Sally. They had given the commoner's more respect. **Nobles** a name given by to them by the royal family. The other zones were treated with as much respect. Everyone was happy with the new king. Happier they were when the new prince, Perseus Jackson came in their lives. Three years since then. The little prince was growing up with curiosity in his eyes. Poseidon had started the navy and other water related activities and the kingdom's strength kept growing exponentially.

The city walk was made for the royal family to walk through the city without the disguise.

Sally found it hard to keep Percy with her, or should she say keep up with Percy. She was sure he did not have blood instead he had plasma. Those plasma particles that kept moving constantly which makes the sun and the stars glow? Yes the plasma particles in Percy in his veins, gestures and antics that made his parents, his people and the city glow.

The little prince" time will come.

 _ **14 years later**_

The whole city had gone to celebrate the prince's 17th birthday party last night. But a blonde girl with grey eyes did not. She had to work at her little coffee shop and finish her exams so she can nail it. She spent the whole night studying. She was not really poor. No the king made certain everyone was well off every 2 years. But Annabeth's mother had died when she was a baby and the last year her father had died leaving Annabeth, her step-mom with her two sweet devils. They kept the family good. But lately Susan's been getting sick. So Annabeth had to work harder. But Annabeth never gave up her dream. To be an architect. To design buildings that will touch the sky. The dream that her mother wanted her to be and her father loved.

Annabeth had done a great job last year and was slowly making her way to the sixth zone from the eighth. She was one of the best educated students and had promise. Her teacher had said that if she continued she could very well be in the 4th or 5th zone if she paid more attention to her looks and got a well paying job.

Annabeth wanted to at least try it.

She wanted to show that she could be anything she wanted to be and she was definitely no quitter. She was different from the girls slightly. She was more interested in her studies and books rather than make-up and dresses.

 _ **PLEASE TELL ME HOW IS IT. I HAVE VERY GOOD IDEAS FOR THIS. DON'T WORRY I AM STILL DOING SR/SP STORY. BUT THIS STORY HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

Annabeth woke up very early next morning. She didn't have school today but she had to go to her coffee shop. Ever since dad died Annabeth had tried hard to look after the family. It did not help that Matthew and Bobby were both small and Susan had to look after them.  
If that wasn't a problem Susan started getting sick. She starts throwing up in the middle of the day. Annabeth was really worried. She had to study as well as take care of the family.

After dressing up she quietly went out of the broken down apartment they lived in. It was a great place, definitely bigger and better than the previous one.

She walked for a while. It was a 7 minutes' walk from home to the store so she was absolutely fine with walking. When she reached her shop. She unlocked the store and entered. She got ready for the day. She put the cakes to bake and milk to boil. While she cleaned the tables and swept the floor. After taking the milk out she kept it to cool and took another kettle of milk to warm. She then started cleaning the aisles and the computer gaming system she had bought after a lot of hard work. The gaming system was not her idea, unsurprisingly it was the twins. But still it did help bring more customers. She turned the closed sign to open and took the cakes out. After placing everything she looked at the time 6 a.m. she sighed. Right on time for duty.

 ** _IN THE KINGDOM_**

Percy sighed for the 3rd time that morning. And that would be an understatement considering it was only 7 a. m. in the morning. His parents had woken him up early asking him to come as quickly as possible. Percy doesn't know what he did wrong this time but the fact that they did not scream at him helped him gain confidence to walk through the door to the breakfast table only to find his parents running late. He sighed again.

He heard footsteps and saw Prince Grover coming in. Grover was adopted by Pan when he was 3 years old when his parents died. Since Pan was working alongside king Poseidon like many others Pan had gotten a chance to rule his own territory.  
There were many others to whom Poseidon had given land to rule, as a token of generosity since they were all his noble companions and best friends and brother (Hades). But they all reported back to Poseidon.

Prince Grover smiled at Percy, "Hey how was your birthday party yesterday?"

Percy smiled at his best friend. "Great, but I overheard mom and dad talking behind my back about my future. I didn't catch what they were whispering about."

"Really?" Grover said. I nodded.

"Ok maybe we can find out in the library?" Grover suggested. I shook my head. I had never gone to the library ever since I figured out I had dyslexia in sixth grade. It not that I didn't know to read. I passed all my classes' fine enough average at least. But I gave up reading books. Even though I loved stories. Mom had fascinated me with them and I really wanted to but I gave up.

"It is nothing serious." I said. Grover was going to say more but then my cousin walked in half sleeping.

I would like you all to meet my insufferable cousin 'Pinecone Face'.

Ok kidding her name's Thalia, Thalia Grace. She was almost 3 years older than him ok she was almost 4 years older than him. But she acted like she had more authority than Percy. Which she might have if she were the ruler. Thankfully she wasn't interested in becoming the ruler, she was already intimidating. Jason her brother on the other hand was a born leader but wanted to stay friends with Prince Leo and Princess Piper, so he went to become Duke instead.

Thalia always walked like a zombie in the morning even she agreed. But we _both agreed_ that the title of zombie walking went to Nico, hades son. The way he walked creeped both me and Thalia it woke up both of us.

Anyways getting out of topic.

Grover and I watched her walk into the room and went straight to the table and sat putting her head down. We all stared at each other until Thalia looked at us and said, "What?"

We both shook our heads knowing Thalia she would just snap back at us.

After a few minutes my parents came. My father king Poseidon looked a lot like me err uh or should I say I looked a lot like him. We both had green eyes and black hair, only his hair was trimmed and my hair was untamable. He was really tall. I was already 6 foot but he was still taller, 6 foot 3. I know, totally unfair. Broad shoulders. His face was stern, years of ruling has to teach you to keep your emotions in check. But he had wrinkle around his eyes which was proof that he smiled a lot. And yes he did in private with me and mom.

Speaking of mom, the most beautiful woman I have seen inside and out, Queen Sally, is the best mom in the world. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She always smiles at everyone, and she was caring and compassionate. Even though she is queen she works in the kitchen and does not allow the servants to work in her room complaining she will get fat. All the servants love her no doubt.

And of course I love her too, (don't tell anyone but I love her more than dad) and I also love her blue cookies that she makes for me. Yup, blue.

All in all I love my family it is probably the best. I have Grover as my best friend, life would be boring without the tricks Thalia and I did. If Nico wasn't there I couldn't fool around or tease anybody.

My dad and mom sat at the chair and we started having breakfast.

"So I hope you all enjoyed yesterday's party. What about you, Percy?" my dad smiled.

"I did. It was great." I said smiling and picking at my food.

"Good. Good. Because from now on we have to start business." He continued.

' _Business?'_ my mom coughed and elbowed my dad. My dad put his arms up in a defeated pose. She then turned to me and smiled.

"What your father means is that, you are reaching the age of seventeen so we have to send you to Olympian royal school. Um of course there will be some technicalities and Nico, Grover, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Jason well you get the idea, all royal's children will have to attend along with you."

" _ **What?!"**_ I, Grover, Thalia all shout in unison.

"We will discuss this later with all the stuff needed to say. Your arrangements, etc. etc." my father was telling us. "We will discuss this in the evening. Tomorrow we begin the process."

"Um can I ask one thing," I said scared to know the answer, "Why?"

My mother interrupted dad and replied, "It is a tradition."

~~~After lunch ~~~

"What school again?!" Leo exclaimed. "Why me? Why not only you Percy?"

"We don't know Leo. But stop acting like a baby." Piper scolded him.

"Is that all they said?" Jason asked.

"Well no Percy asked why and his mom said it is a tradition." Grover replied.

"A tradition?" Nico asked, "That sounds familiar."  
"Well whatever the tradition is, it is stupid. I mean we have to go to school, seriously." Thalia complained.

"Well maybe we could check the library?" Hazel suggested.

We all agreed and started walking towards the library. _Did I mention that I have never gone to the library?_

"You know guys if all royals are coming we will see everyone there right?" Frank asked us.

"Yeah. You know school could be fun if we were all together." I said wondering who all will come.

We all were excited about this fact. Once we reached the library we started searching for anything about 'the tradition'.

We searched for two hours and we were all exhausted, but then Nico said, "Guys come here I think I found it."

We all rushed to Nico and sat around him at the table.

He started reading aloud. "Okay, so it says here that 'the tradition is held when the future ruler of Olympus is 17 years old. The prince will go to the Olympians Royal's school with all the other royals' children. It is to polish their leading skills and abilities. Except for these there are 6 boys and girls selected from each district who will become future generals and advisors. But the main part for the girls to receive more attention would be…" Nico trailed of reading the next lines silently his eyes widened.

"Would be what?" Leo asked impatiently.  
"I don't like it why Nico stopped. "Thalia said.  
"What is it Nico?" I asked.

He looked at me with astonished eyes and said, "It says the main part would be for the right women to be future queen and court the prince."

 _ **Sorry for the late update. Well here is the next chapter. Please review if you want me to make some changes. Or if the characters are getting a little OOC.**_

 _ **THANK YOU. That's it for now.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I would like to thank all who have supported me.**_

 _abcathena {for praying my exams go well (:  
annabethisgr8,  
lunarchroniclesandcockatiels,  
amandaxhope,  
PaperJonez {who first reviewed},  
xTayTayx,  
unicute17,  
Rick R. is Awesome_ _ **,**_

 _ **GUESTS and all those who favorited and are following my stories. Thank you for all the support.**_

 _ **This is the promised chapter.**_

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _ANNABETH POINT OF VIEW_

I was closing my shop the next day. I collected all the money I earned in the day and grabbed some cupcakes for my brothers. Yesterday, 19th August the king and queen had given some announcement, which I didn't bother with. I already had a lot on my plate. I didn't need more stress. Anyways today was the big announcement. Apparently this announcement was really important it was being broad casted all over the kingdom.

I reached my apartment 7 minutes later and put the money in the box I was collecting. I went into my room and freshened up. A little later I went to the living room and found my brothers and Susan on the couch with the television on.

" _The tradition is going to start with a few changes due to the changes in the district from zones. Apparently instead of choosing three from each zone, the king and queen decided to choose any lucky thirty boys and girls."_ the man on television said.

"Hello Susan, hello matt, bob." I said ruffling the boy's hairs from behind them.

"Annabeth!" they both got out of the couch and hugged me.

"Hi Annabeth. How was the day at work?" Susan asked me when I sat beside her.

"It was good. You know the usual. But don't worry we are going to make some profit soon. I promise." I said. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I am fine." Susan waved my concern off. "It's you I am worried about."

"Me? I am fine."

"Oh really." She raised her eyebrow. "You work from morning 6 to 12. Then you go to classes from 2 to 6. And when you do come back at home at seven you are always studying without stopping."

I shook my head. "It is not as bad as it looks."

"I know." She sighed. "You love books. But sometimes you got to take the worry off your shoulders and enjoy the world."

I stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say. Instead I get up and take my math book out to complete the homework I had left.

" _So Sarah,"_ the man from before in TV said, " _how is this process of selecting the candidates from all the zones different from the process before. And tell me which is better?"_

A girl who looked really pretty answered, _"Why of course George, the process made now is more effective and will not start a quarrel from among the zones like it used to in the district and it is a cleaner checkup. So only the best of boys and girl is picked."_

" _Well, let us all know the actual process of choosing then."_

" _It is simple. We had asked for first 50 administrations from boys and girls all over the kingdom. From there we chose the best thirty accordingly with the queen and king. Of course the girls were given more preference on the checking after all we are deciding the future queen. We interviewed some people who knew them and asked how they were. Today the king will announce the boys and the queen, the girls. Then in two hours the selected candidates will have to reach the school, either by road or airplane. Then begins their academic year of royalty."_

 _The man. George said, "That is definitely a cleaner process. Speaking of the school, let us discuss more about it."_

I opened my book and saw the first question.

"Well looks like it is a really long process." Susan said worried for some reason.

"Actually it is. If I am right the actual decision takes place at the end of the academic year." I said smiling at her.

" _The school is divided into three sections. First, where the boys will stay, is the building near zone one which is connected to the second building, where the girls will stay, by a road and a distance of five miles. The third building will be the palace first and second floor itself only for some occasions in between and the ending of the year."_

"Annabeth." Bobby jumped and sat near me. "Would you like to attend this school?"

"I would like to. But it is not possible. I have to take care of the shop and the rent and bills. Also I didn't give my registration." I said. I really would love to study at a posh school like that.

"Oh." Matthew said. I gave up doing my problems and listened to the TV more interested.

" _There will be princes and princesses along with the selected candidates who will attend the school. Let us now meet the principals of this school._

I saw the TV men move to a very polished group of people.

" _So sirs and madams is it true you guys will be leading the school."_

When they turned around the TV men gasped. They weren't professors or teachers they were the generals and lower princesses. Wow. I thought. A school led by them is definitely going to be posh.

" _Oh I am sorry we didn't recognize. Your majesties and highnesses." The reporter said._

" _It ok." A man said dressed in black said. "I am Hades the principle for the boy's dormitory. This is Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, and Dionysus who is second in command." He pointed to each of the generals who nodded when their name was called._

" _And I am Artemis, I will be leading the girl's dormitory. This is Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hestia. We have a shortage, so the queen will be joining us."_

Then some type of shell was blown and everybody arranged themselves to present I guess the king and queen. A black limo arrived and out stepped the king. He looked regal and royal, as always. Then stepped out the queen, she looked really beautiful. But the prince did not step out.

" _We can now see the king and queen and as tradition is followed, prince percuss is not allowed to interact with any of the girls till the final process. Let's go and have a word of advice from the king and queen."_

Sarah moved to the queen and George moved to the king.

" _So, your highness, all of Olympus is bustling with such excitement. Can you tell us what you think of it?" George said and moved the mike to the king._

" _Why the only thing I can say is thank you to everybody who supported the tradition, and best of luck to the future generals." He said winking._

 _Sarah then started speaking after she curtsied "dear queen, what do you have to say about this tradition and to the selected girls?"_

" _I have nothing to say except for a thank you and a word of advice to the girls and boys." The queen said with grace, her words sweet as ever, "I attended the school just like you guys. In a less similar way. But I know everyone will feel intimidated and scared. Well I can only say this we are a school now and my only advice is to be at peace as if it was your home and to be yourself."_

" _Wonderful advice, my queen." Sarah said, the camera started focusing on her now, "and I am sure the others will be satisfied with your encouragement."_

" _Now let's move on to the boys and girls." George said. "Shall we?"_

They moved to the stage, and slowly a maid brought a parchment to the queen. The police-knight gave another parchment to the king, all the while some type of royal music was being played in the background.

"Ok." King Poseidon said. "Let us start with the boys."

"Jacob Frederickson, zone 4.  
Alex McCaw, zone 6  
Liam jones, zone 7  
ace Henderson, zone 3  
Edmund Curtis, zone 2  
Phil Bryant, zone 5  
Calvin brad, zone 4  
Freddy Lawrence, zone 5  
Joe bennet, zone 3  
Corbin Leroy, zone 7  
Roland Zach, zone 3  
Sabastian Reese, zone 5  
Owen Brent, zone 2  
Kris Malloy, zone 8  
Mike Langston, zone 6

Prince Leo and prince Beckendrof sons of Hephaestus  
the 4 sons of Hermes, prince Luke, prince Travis and prince Conner, prince Chris  
prince Jason son of our previous king  
prince Castor son of Dionysus  
prince Nico son of hades  
prince Will son of Apollo  
prince Frank son of Ares  
prince Grover from Pan  
and crown prince Perseus"

King Poseidon finished with that long list of names, finally. It seemed unfair to me that a family of 9 or 8 weren't called. But maybe there is a reason. Annabeth knew that though she was technically 7 going to be 6 as her job was supposed to, she did come from a family of 8.  
 _I guess even if I had submitted my report I would not have been accepted._ I sighed.

She started doing her homework again.

" _Well that were the 30 boys for now. The queen is going to name the girls." Sarah said excitedly. "Girls, keep your fingers crossed."_

I rolled my eyes. _As if crossing my fingers would make everything right._ But still a little part of me hoped and kept my fingers crossed.

The queen started speaking,

"Ashlyn brown, zone 6  
Georgia Brett, zone 5  
Kellie fritz, zone 4  
Maggie Cullen, zone 7  
Jemma stone, zone 4  
pepper Julian, zone 5  
Hilary miles, zone 4  
Claire Abbigail, zone 7  
Juniper Green, zone 8

 _I noticed it was the first time someone from zone 8 came. Maybe they are not that judgmental about the zones. But still only one from zone 8. That didn't seem fair._

Rachel dare, zone 2  
calypso atlas, zone 2  
collie Seth, zone 3  
Annabeth chase, zone 8

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed and questioned. I didn't hear the rest of the list as it went on.  
I looked at Susan and the boys. They were looking everywhere except for me.

"What did you do?" I asked them in my calmest voice ever. I heard Bobby mumble. "Great, she is using that voice of hers." Matthew looked at Susan and said, "We are in trouble." In a sing-song tune.

"You didn't answer my question." I said through my teeth.

"Well, we thought you could take a break." Susan said.

"Yes! And I thought that maybe we could work in the coffee shop instead of you always insisting." Matthew said.

"And you didn't think to consider me in this matter?" I said.

"Well we thought it wouldn't hurt. Since we were already there." Susan said.

"Look at the bright side!" Bobby said. "If we had consulted you we would have missed to be in the first 50 administrations."

"Yes. And we know you like school so much. So we thought maybe you would like a school with the royals." Matthew said.

I will admit. I did want to go. But I couldn't leave my family.

"What about you guys?" I said worried.

"Don't worry about us. I am 42 year old woman. I can take care of myself." Susan said.

"Yes and we will behave." The twins said together. "Please say yes."

"Ok fine." I said relenting. "But first I will bake some goods for the coffee store and some food for eating." I said sternly.

They all smiled so bright and happy that I thought I did the right thing.

The Bobby asked me, "Are you going to try to be a princess or a queen?"

I looked at him horrified. "No. I am going there for studying!"

They all laughed. Probably at my expression. Maybe at my words as they did not believe me. I once again thought I did the right thing.

Oh well, a school with the royals couldn't hurt that much.

 _Little did I know that one day it was going to change my whole world._

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **I am sorry for the late update. I have been so busy. School starts on 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **. One week later I have exams. Sooooooo…..**_

 _ **What did you think of this chapter?**_

 _ **I will probably update another chapter of my other story STRIKE RICH OR STRIKE POOR by tomorrow. If not then you will have to wait till after 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Oct.**_

 _ **Don't forget 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **October, my new story A.E. *wink wink***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Important notice: those who did not read**_ **chapter 3** _ **which replaced the authors note please read it before this.**_

 _ **Exams have finally ended. Yessss!  
To celebrate this special moment I give all those who have patiently waited a generous thanks and the next chapter.**_

 **Chapter 4  
Annabeth's point of view**

My family had convinced me and after two hours I was off to the palace in a beautiful car. I had to still calm myself and give all reasons why this is right.

I did leave the shop with no responsibility. _  
But Susan and the boys said they will take care of it._

The money will be needed later for Susan's therapy.  
 _But they will be working in the shop._

I am going to miss my classes of architecture.  
 _But in a way I will be studying, right?_

I have no way to impress the royal family.  
 _But it is okay, I just need to be myself._

Oh god! I have to impress the prince?  
 _NO WAY! I don't need to become the queen. Just a simple counselor or something._

 _Yeah I don't need to impress them. Besides I am not beautiful or elegant. Neither am I from a rich family. So I will probably just take the school and not the selection of queen process._

But what if I do? Ugh! Why did I say yes to this?

I sighed and gave up. I looked outside the window and saw beautiful trees neatly planted and well taken care of. Queen's curtesy I guess. I remembered the advice she gave to us students.

" _I have nothing to say except for a thank you and a word of advice to the girls and boys." The queen said with grace, her words sweet as ever, "I attended the school just like you guys. In a less similar way. But I know everyone will feel intimidated and scared. Well I can only say this we are a school now and my only advice is to be at peace as if it was your home and to be yourself."_

One thing is for sure. Queen or not I definitely have to impress the queen so I could work with her.

The driver took a turn to the left and I saw three buildings about 8 kilometers away from each other, placed in a triangle.

The first one was blue and green in color in a beautiful shade. I saw boys entering the school with their luggage. _So this must be the boy's school._ If anything it looked regal and military styled school.

Next 7 kilometers the second building came closer to my view. It was a beautiful palace with red bricks and blue green shades painted with gold. It was the tallest of the three. With three towers in each different but matching shade. Why three, you ask? Hmm I don't know. I saw royal cars and beautiful archway.

After 8 kilometers from the palace I finally I finally reached my destination. The third building was red and light blue. It was almost similar to the boys building. The building is itself large and elegant. And as an aspiring future architect I wanted to shake my hands with the person who built this elegant building.

I walked up the stairs that were beautifully placed and pulled my luggage behind me.

There were few women waiting in line in waitresses dresses. I walked towards the line. The first woman in line who was the only one wearing a different dress asked me as I came forward, "welcome to Olympus royal academy. May I have your name?"

"Um...I" _stop stuttering like a fool_ , "I am Annabeth chase." I state myself.

"Hmm. And your zone?" _of course they would ask that. They don't like poor people._

"Zone eight." I said bravely mustering my courage.

Some girls in the line started snickering. A few others rolled their eyes. The woman in front of me smiled.

"Well, well. An eight. Why did the queen choose you no one knows? You and that other girl." _So much for that welcome._

"Anyways you will get all the instructions later on. And all that. Now for your maiden who will help you will be… Kaitlyn you said you were from zone 8 right?"

A petite and fragile girl who looked around 15 came forward and nodded slightly.

"Well you two zoners can stick together. Now move on." The woman said.

I took my luggage and moved out of the way. Like I would want to spend my time with _her._

"Sorry about that." A small sweet voice said. "Linda is our head of maidens. She herself is from zone 2 so she thinks she is great." My supposed maiden said. I guess she was shy so I thought of introducing myself again.

"I am Annabeth chase, zone 8. So you will be helping me around, huh? I am glad I got you and not that stuck up women from zone two." That got out a laugh from her. "So you are Kaitlyn?"

"Kaitlyn Wright. Maiden from zone eight at your service." She said giving an exaggerated bow. I laugh.

"Well since we are here. Do you know why do they give us maidens when we are students?" I ask curious.

"Actually, we maidens will only help you girls get settled for the first week of school. After the exams of the half year we have a final match between the girls for the throne. All those maidens whom they are appointed to at the beginning of the year will have to help during the final process of selection for the queen."

Interesting. Maybe I should know more about this.

"So we have school for half year?" I ask again while noticing a beautiful newcomer being greeted gracefully by Linda.  
Seeing where I was looking Kaitlyn grabbed the luggage from my hand and said, "Maybe I should tell you more about this in your room."

She started guiding me to my room.

"You will be in two joined rooms, but you will have to share with 6 girls. We will have to address with Aphrodite ma'am first."

We walked through the beautiful hall and entered a room. It looked like a principal's office. In the chair was a beautiful women whose shape and color almost seem to change. But as I noticed her more properly the more beautiful she seemed to become.

"Mrs. Aphrodite." Kaitlyn called.

The women smiled and replied, "Just Aphrodite sweetheart." Then she looked at me and said, "You must be new here. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Annabeth chase, zone 8." I added not wanting to make the same mistake from before.

"Zone 8 you say." Aphrodite said. _Great even she is like that._ Then she rubbed her hands together in glee and said, "Wonderful. I would like you to live with some of the princesses."

 _Princesses? More stuck up girls._

I was going to refuse when suddenly a knock came on the door. "Aphrodite? What is this about 3 girls in one dorm." A women who looked young but also old and wise entered the room.

"Artemis. I thought the girls could learn what sharing meant." Aphrodite said.

"Well it is not a bad idea. Though revolting is the fact three girls sharing a bathroom. I will be getting the hall ready now so remember to come at exactly 11." Artemis said while leaving the room in a hurry.

"Yeah. So where was I? Oh yes." She said taking out a folder and in a blank space near some number she wrote down my name. "Annabeth chase room 112. Hope you like the princesses. One of them is my daughter." Aphrodite said almost squealing the last part.

 **Meanwhile at the Olympus royal academy for boys**

Percy sighed as he looked at his new temporary room for a year. _At least I_ _don't have to share rooms with strangers._ Percy thought.

There was a knock on the door. Immediately Poseidon stepped in without asking permission.

"How you doing, Perce?" Percy sighed yet again.

"Just nervous." Poseidon chuckled. "Already? 8 months of school have yet to pass. After that you have to worry about your wife." He joked.

"I still don't get why I would have to do this?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." Poseidon said shaking his head. "It has been a tradition long since your great great grandfather. But I must say the tradition does live up to its name. Otherwise I wouldn't be with Sally now would I?"

Percy looks at the ground thought full for a while. Then goes and sits on his bed opposite to the couch and asks "how did you meet mom?"

"Well it's a long story. But I met her before the right time." Percy got confused at that. "What?"

"I meant I met her before the selection process started. As you know the prince is not allowed to meet any of the girls before the selection. But I had broken that rule and had gone to a party secretly escaping from my room. I met your mother there. She was actually scolding me without knowing who I really was, about walking without seeing and crashing into her." He said, sitting on the couch opposite to me, lost in his thoughts.

"I asked her for a dance that night and she agreed."

"So the process stopped and you married her." Percy asked.

"No, I tried to forget about her and pulled through the rest 6 months without going to the parties again."

"Why not?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Let's just say. There is a good reason why the prince isn't allowed to meet the girls before the selection. It helped stay sane."

"So you went through the process but chose mom in the end?"

Poseidon smiled. "Well your mom was a special case. She worked her way to the top three girls. Secretly I was glad."

"So mom knows that you were the guy she danced with before." Percy asked smiling.

"I told her later." Poseidon said smiling too.

"Wait a minute. You knew mom was the right one for the throne immediately after meeting her?"

Poseidon laughed.

"No Percy. I chose Sally not because she was right for the throne. She was already a queen at heart, living among the people, with her personality. But the reason I chose her was because she was right for me."

 **Well I finished chapter 4. I am excited for the rest of this story. I hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Sorry for the long wait though, exams just finished. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Who do you think will be Annabeth's roommates?**

 **If there are any changes needed in the characters please do inform. I try to copy many of the wordings and description of the characters from the original series.**

 **Review and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A big thanks to all those who have supported this story. I am grateful. My studying schedule is going to get a bit hectic so my updating will not be fast but at least once a week. Therefore I will be going one story after the other. I decided to finish princess school first since I have many ideas for it. I won't be leaving my other stories uncompleted. But that means my new story will have to be on wait for a while.**_

 **Chapter 5**

Kaitlyn guided me to my room 112. Apparently I will be roommates with the daughter of the second leader of this school. I only hope the roommates do not turn out to be as bossy and judgmental as Linda and the others.

Through the way Kaitlyn informed me with the details of the school system. For 7 months we will be having school with regular classes. At the 8th month we will have the examination by which we will be classified to our jobs and ten girls will be chosen to compete the role of the queen for four months.

 _I will have to stay away from my family for that long._

Anyways the school timetable would be given tomorrow along with our lockers. Unfortunately we do not have books, instead we will have to rely on our own memory and notes.

Kaitlyn was still explaining the timings of the school, "morning 6 o'clock would be appropriate. Classes begin from 8 in morning till 5 in evening after breakfast at 7. Oh and also these timings is only for Tuesday to Friday."

"Tuesday to Friday?" I ask about the unusual days.

"It done so that the king can join Sundays and Mondays dinners." Kaitlyn said, "Monday is the only free day you have."

"What about Saturday?"

"Princess classes held by the queen." Kaitlyn replied. At that my excitement spiked up. "By the queen?"

"Yup. And every Sunday you have royal parties otherwise Ms. Artemis will be taking classes. Every assembly held by her will be reported the previous day." Kaitlyn suddenly stops. "That reminds me we have an assembly in a few minutes we better hurry up."

We both hurried. Kaitlyn offered to take my luggage but I refused and let her take my backpack instead from me. I saw many students already chatting away with each other and laughing in the other rooms. We were in the first floor. After reaching the end of the corridor I finally spotted room 112.

I entered the room.

At first glance the room looked spacious and neat. Then elegant and royal.

There were three beds pushed to one side and wardrobes on the other. There were two doors. I opened the first door and saw it was the bathroom with fixtures and three bathtubs together. I looked into the other door and saw another room which was joined in the same way as my room. I was so caught up in the interior of the rooms I didn't notice that some girls had come to the front door and chatting with Kaitlyn until I heard them laugh.

I turned my head around and saw two girls at the door along with Kaitlyn. One of them had dark tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair and beautiful eyes that seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green. She looked a little familiar. Then I realized. Of course that is Aphrodite's daughter.

My gaze turned to the other girl. She looked older than me by at least three years. She had black hair and electrifying blue eyes which gave a look like she was ready to shock anyone. The other girl who looked like her mother (like a model) walked towards me in the most friendly way and then said, "oh my god. You must be our new roommate. I am so glad to meet you. I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and that girl over there is Th-

Before she could continue however a maid chamber interrupted. "Get out. All of you. Or you will have kitchen duties." The woman, who was very short and her face set in lines that made me feel like she frowned too much, said in a Scottish accent.

Unfortunately instead of pointing at the other two roommates she pointed at me and pulled my ear and dragged me. "OW!"

"This will teach you not to be late for an assembly." Then she turned around leaving my ear. "Go on princesses. You don't want to be late." And then glared at Kaitlyn and left.

Kaitlyn sighed than freaked. "OH MY GOD! THE ASSEMBLY!" and started dragging me again. This time fortunately, by my hand.

I looked back at my roommates and saw them following me too.

 _A little later…_

Well we weren't very late.

My two roommates had taken their seat to either side of me and Kaitlyn went to stand with the other helpers.

We waited for a few minutes until the lady who had talked to Mrs. Aphrodite came up the stage.

"Good morning everyone." She said in a loud and commanding voice.

Which was met by a reply filled with excitement and nervousness. "Good morning."

"I am Artemis Moon, the Headmistress of this institute. I have been appointed cause I believe we girls have capabilities that boys don't. And to improve your abilities I was chosen. There are many rules and guidelines. Most of them are on how to behave like a proper princess. Most of them will be discussed in class, but I would like to point out some now." She looked at us.

"Rule 1: no one is allowed to hurt another, physically and you will be eliminated. Mentally, and your points reduced." The whole room was in silence.

"Rule 2: no one goes against the rules. The rules are made for a reason. If you are caught stealing or cheating you are no longer fit or worthy of being called a princess."

"Rule 3: no one comes late at all. A proper ruler is always well before time." She looked at some of the girls who were talking.

"Rule 4: no one and I say no one disobeys a direct order."

And then she looks at us as if she will slay us alive if we broke the next rule.

"Rule 5 and the most important: no boys in this campus be it a commoner or the prince. This will lead to direct elimination. Besides boys are…

Before she could continue however my roommate with the black hair shouted "are a waste of time. They are not worthy of us girls. YEAH!" we all stared at her in shock except for Piper.

Surprisingly Ms. Artemis smiled. I mean actually smiled!

"That is right. Now I have nothing much to say except for this. The queen will be giving us a class since it is Saturday tomorrow. And one more thing."

She paused and continued, "Be the best you can be. Because you can always be better."

With that she left the stage and we all stood up in attention. Soon after we were dispersed. I caught up with Kaitlyn and she left me at my dorm and wished me best of luck.

She hugged me and whispered "best of luck. I hope you win."

After she left me with my roommates who I still didn't dare to speak with casually, we got a friendly visitor from our Scottish friend.

"All of you be up at seven on the dot. And no slouching princess." She cried. She was so bossy and rude. She left us after giving us a lecture I half understood because of her accent.

It was silent after her leave. Then…

"Can you believe her attitude? She looks like she owns this place." My blue eyed friend asked incredulously. Piper laughed, I smiled and replied.

"I know. She looks like she never smiled in years." And piper cracked up more.

"Oh yeah she looks like she ate a lemon with those lines." The blue eyed friend smiled at me and said. "Hi. I didn't get to introduce myself. I am Princess Thalia. And you are?"

"Annabeth Chase Zone 8."

Thalia frowned, "Zone 8 is a part of your name? What parent would name their kid like that?"

"Oh no!" I smiled sheepishly. "I belong from zone 8. I said it because everyone else asked." I said my smile dropping.

Piper sensed my distress and said. "We never asked. Besides the zones doesn't matter here right? We are all princesses and it's our right to be treated as equals."

"That's right." Thalia said smiling softly. "And I know that the zone 8 are especially hard working people and Aunt Sally always says 'people from zone 8 deserve the best."

"Aunt Sally?" I asked. "Oh that's the queen." Piper answered.

"Oh I see." I then ask the only thing that comes to mind. "Is she really cool as she is told to be?"

"Of course she is." A high pitched voice entered our room from the connecting door and squealed. "She is the best." Unfortunately her squealing reminded me of someone.

"Selina!" piper squealed too and went to hug her. I saw two other girls from the connecting room.

"Annabeth, meet Selina daughter of Aphrodite and Piper's sister." Thalia said to me.

"hi." I said shyly. "HI! I AM SO GLAD TO MEET YOU." Shockingly I remembered Piper's words and looked at her and saw her blush at her sister's identical thoughts.

"Come girls I will introduce you to my roommates. As you know except for Annabeth this is Hazel, daughter of Hades. And this is our friend" Selina went and hugged the girl who was dressed in green and looked really shy "Juniper."

I remembered that she was one the girls from zone 8.

Juniper smiled shyly and then looked at me and asked in a small voice. "You are from zone 8 too, right?" I smiled at her warmly. "Yes."

We all had a hit from there and we would have continued talking into the night if not for friendly Scottish woman.

"Lights off girls. No one sleeps late." She said in her shrewd voice.

We all groaned and said goodbye and hurried to bed before that woman came to check on us.

As I lay on the bed I wondered about how today was. I felt that it was great in many cases. The roommates were fine actually great. I don't think I will ever have a problem with them. I really liked them. Especially Thalia. She felt like she was the elder sister I had never known.

Piper was great too. Even Selina. And though I talked more with Piper I feel like I know Selina a lot better. They were like my best friends

Hazel was very sweet and kind. I liked talking to her. If Thalia is my elder sister than hazel would fit right in as my younger sister. Even though they were polar opposite.

Juniper was a whole other case. She was my twin. She knew how life really is like for the both of us. It was great relief for both of us that we had each other.

I thought about the academic year and felt a little excited. I don't even know how the prince looks like and I don't want to know. As Thalia said today boys are a waste of time. So I removed all the doubts and thoughts I had about the prince.

I kept thinking of all the rules Ms. Artemis had said today. There were really important I decided and had heavy consequences. I decided not to break any of them. Slowly my eyelids felt heavy and I fell asleep.

Not knowing how wrong I would turn out to be. All five rules: broken.

 _ **Please review and let me know if you like this story.**_

 _ **Lifenbooks19 out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

It has been long days since then and slowly the new awkwardness started disappearing. The new timetable slowly turning habitual, day by day.

Classes had started and were good. I met more of the students and teachers. Lady Aphrodite was weird but good. She knew all about girl topics and those weird feelings for boys. We discussed about movie actors and stars and fashionistas. But I swear I don't like her much. Want to know why? Well I am not into fashion, never was and never will be. And who can shriek like that when we talk about a hot boy? I promise you my eardrums never worked the same as before. And that perfume and make up. Nope. Not for me.

Lady Artemis is cool. Wise, calm and collected. She is more into hunting and activities for us girls. Though I have to say, once we had this topic on 'innocent killed' and she constantly turned it into a women being better than men, or should I say in her own words "Men are the only creatures on this planet who are irrational and stupid who have a brain and can think and understand. While we women act more mature, men have proved to act just like animals"  
.…..No Words…  
True she did have a good argument but the fact that we should hunt men and kill them without reason doesn't sit right with me. I learnt from Thalia, who by the way totally agrees with Artemis (because she was looked after by Artemis after her parents death), says that Artemis said the truth and that she holds a grudge against men. Well….

Lady Demeter was weird as she was constantly telling us that we need to be diet conscious and include one main thing for all our meals: cereal. How does only cereal even fix our daily needs? True that it is the most important part of the meal as carbohydrates but the fact that only cereal can provide proper nutrition is a mystery to me. Other than that her class was great. We planted 5 plants and within 3 week's time we will have our own saplings. We even did baking today, our first cooking class. I baked cookies and muffins. But it just reminded me of home.

And finally my much awaited class, the Queen's class, is going to be held today and I am excited. There is a rush of nerves and joy for every girl I am sure. But I feel my heart is beating so hard, the class clock ticking so loud. This class might just be what I am looking for.

The only girl in the room not a least bit worried was Thalia.

"How come you are not worried?" I whispered to her from my seat. She was seated beside Piper and me with Piper in between us.

Thalia smirked. "Should I be afraid?"

"Well, she is the queen."

"Yeah, but you forget she is also my Aunt. The best aunt you will ever find."

"Yup," piper smiled. "I feel sad I am not closely related to the Queen or the King."

"I love her too, guys. I loved her through the TV screen, magazines, newspapers and her words. So I am very nervous meeting her in real life." I said putting both my arms on my lap, on top of the silk dress which I have never worn.

There were a few dress codes on how to style instead of those plain old uniforms. Thalia said it's because the before Queen's thought it was easier to vote on for the brides buy judging them from their modesty in clothing. And since I do NOT want to become the next Queen, I decided wearing my casual. Unfortunately, jeans and shirts weren't allowed. So I went for a simple pink dress till midthighs, almost knees with dark blue jeans and a same shade of blue scarf around my neck. I pulled my blonde hair in to a high pony tail with few strands of hair framing my face.

At first I felt overdressed or something but after seeing the other girls have to say, I am proud of myself.

They put too much makeup. They put mascara and eyeshade and pulled their hair in to intricate styles. I felt they were all competing with each other. I am really glad I was having roommates like Thalia, juniper, Katie piper, hazel and Selina (though Selina did look a little fashionable but nothing compared to the others.)

There was this girl for example, Calypso. When I passed her by I swear she put the whole bottle of perfume. And I thought perfume was for fragrance but not stench or reeking with perfume.

Then another girl named Drew or Deirdre, don't know. I always confuse their names. They are sisters. That was obvious by their style and sense of fashion. But I cannot relate the with Selina who was the eldest and probably the most sane of her sisters. Oops! except for Piper. _Sorry Pipes!_ They wore awesome clothes and had a great sense of style but they went overboard with everything. And there is this red headed girl, who….. I don't know. Sometimes she looks like a good person to me and other times she turns out to be the worst person.

I guess its safe to say, all of them were weird. When I said this to Thalia she replied with a straight face "well wait till the actual lessons and ball gowns come."

Thalia was well free-spirited. She lost her parents at an early age, left with Jason her younger brother. Artemis, much to my surprise, took her role as a loving aunt and treated Thalia as her own daughter. I could see some of Artemis in Thalia. A good example was Thalia outspoken confidence and the talent to lead. I spent most of my days with her. Though I spent enough time with all the girls I have to say Thalia and I connected very well.

"Soo…how is she in real life? When she is not constantly covered on camera?" I asked.

Piper and Thalia shared a smile. "She is awesome," piper said "once we were having a family reunion but we got interrupted by the upperclassmen social elite and she practically threw them out of the palace." She started giggling.

"I know," Thalia was giggling along with her. "And she was being polite the entire time well almost. She called the Head a scoundrel and told they only invented policies to interrupt the peace in the country and guided him out pulling his ear."

I laughed. "What did the head say in return?"

"Oh he complained alright. But the king fired him and put him in a small job. Piper told.

Thalia grinned, "And after that well he shut up for good."

"Thalia!" Selina reprimanded. "Tsk mind your language." Being the eldest of the princesses it was her duty to look out for them.

"Oh come on Selina. Remember: I'm mindless about being mindful about my language. Heck I didn't know I had my own language." She told in a falsetto voice.

This sent them all laughing while I was clueless. When they almost composed themselves, Thalia grinned at me. "Percy." Was her reply.

I didn't bother finding more about that. Many times in all girls conversation 'his highness' name was mentioned but I steered away from such talks. I felt if I ignore him, he will ignore me.

The entire class was staring at us and I fought hard to not show that I was embarrassed. After that they went chatting with each other.

The mood became lighter when suddenly when suddenly it was filled with electric charge. "The queen's coming" Claire whisper yelled.

Hands moved about to and fro, smoothing dresses or through the hair, back straightened.

The queen entered the room and smiled. She looked radiant and at peace.

"Hello, girls. It's a pleasure meeting you all."

"This is Lilly," she pointed toward the maid behind her who bowed as a greeting. "She will take my place instructing in case I am unavailable."

She moved to the center of the room in her elegant yet simple dress. She looked at all the girls.

"I'm sorry if I come across any different against you girls. It's a problem for me since I spend all my time with my husband and my only son."

"Well, except for me." Thalia called out.

"True. And what a fun time we have teasing your cousin don't we, Thals." She smiled.

We all laughed at that. And just like that the tension in the room was swept away.

….

"And this is how, through rubble cities grew up and around the river." Artemis was saying.

It was late past afternoon and most of us were bored or tired out of our minds, including me and I like history classes.

"Lady Artemis, how did Kingdom Olympus come to being?" Georgia asked.

Well, I said _most of us_.

"It was a long process and in a completely different manner. You should know that no matter where or which source you try to find out from you will never find out how Olympus came to being. It's because the kingdom started out as village. But this is a lesson for another class."

I internally heaved a great sigh. No matter if the topic was interesting, all that went through my head was food. I knew if I stayed any longer my stomach would growl and how embarrassing will it be, that too in front of Miss. Artemis.

The moment the class was dismissed I bolted out the door with my book. Thalia laughed at me, calling after me "slow down, you hungry bunny."

I rolled my eyes. "Well if you weren't the slow tortoise we would have reached the dining room by now."

"Oh poor Annie. Didn't you realize 'Slow and steady wins the race'?" Thalia shook her head.

I scowled, "Don't call me Annie. Besides," I grinned, "that's a story based for fable animals. In this fast paced world of human beings we have to be a lot faster."

Thalia hummed, "looks like Percy will have to change his infamous quote." She laughed. "Thanks Annie. We better hurry up as you said so."

I scowled again, "Don't call me Annie." At that we both laughed and walked to the dining room.

Through the way all I could think was how lucky I was to gain a good friend like Thalia.

As we reached the dining room, I noticed Lady Artemis was sitting with her maids who were taking down notes, no doubt about us and our behavior. 'As princesses in trainings we have to by moral code of conduct behave the most polite and with gentle mannerisms. Though it could be a drag.' That's what Queen Sally taught us yesterday.

I had taken her lessons to heart. I loved the fact that although lady Artemis was great it was only Queen Sally who showed us that we don't have always live up to their expectations. As long as we follow the rules and maintain our best behavior we are free to be who we are. She understood that all of us are different and didn't try to change us. Instead she said, "All girls are true princesses deep inside their hearts, except the crazy ones. This is a school not only for knowledge and dignity but also to realize and open up our true selves. At least, this school was like that for me."

I pray, with a wishful heart, that I too realize my potential like Queen Sally did.

I took my seat beside juniper. We were all made to sit in our respectful places. I hated my position, although I had juniper at my side and Maggie Cullen at my left (who was sweet) right across me was Tia Robinson who I learned was from zone 2 and had this annoying habit of condescending everyone around her. She had already took a policy of not speaking to Juniper and me after learning we were both from zone 8. And I was sad the others were so far away. But they were all princesses and had their own table. But in a way I thought it was good we were in front of Tia, it should be a daily reminder to her that all of us no matter what zone we are from have the right to be treated as equals.

A bell was rung, just as I was to eat the sweet croissant. Lady Artemis brought our attention towards her.

"ladies, I have been informed that we are all requested to have lunch at Tuesday at the royals palace…" at this there were shocks and excited gasps and murmurings which Artemis brought to a halt by clearing her throat, "with the King and Queen. And there will be a dance afterward whom the boys and princes will attend." There more exclaims at this. After we all quieted down she continued. "And we are also informed that with the permission of the king and queen, Prince Perseus is also allowed to attend."

That seemed to draw the line. Excited chatters filled up the air. Juniper and I looked at each other both of us wide eyed. Which caused us both to giggle.

Lady Artemis again started ringing the bell. All eyes on her, she declared, "of course this means more practices and table manners and dance lessons to be held. Along with dressing schedule. Which start right after lunch and will be held throughout Monday." At that there were some groans and no's. after all Lady Artemis and Aphrodite together were combination equivalent to… well nothing good, since their opinions rivalled each other's.

I groaned at the thought too and put my head down. Juniper laughed at my predicament and patted my back.

"Now. Now. Princesses don't groan and complain." Lady Aphrodite took class.

Lady Artemis started ordering, "Backs straight all of." All of us obeyed. "Have your meal."

To which Lady Demeter added, "Better have proper meals with lots of cereals. Especially for the practice you'll be going through."

So much for lunch, I thought as I picked up my fork and spoon.

 _ **So sorry for such a late update. I know I let everyone down. Honestly I had given up myself. But after seeing the reviews and the favorites, I picked up myself and pour my heart and soul into it. Sorry. I know my writing skills won't see the daylight. But they are all I can live on except for you know books ;)**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for the reviews and especially ArtemisIzzy whose reviews honestly pulled me through.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot. And I will try to update again soon. Especially because have vacation right now.**_

 _ **Till then.**_

 _ **Lifenbooks19.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Sunday morning:

I kept replaying what Leo had said this morning.

"Oops Percy, it seems you miss seeing the girls the first time. Mind if I steal the best girl for a dance?" He laughed while Jason hit him on the back and Frank assured me, "don't worry Perce, you will get to meet them. In time."

Still it didn't feel right. I didn't like being trapped. And this school was not just a trap waiting to be set up on me. It had already trapped me and no matter what I do I'll be stuck here forever.

It's not that school was not fun. No it was great. There were some good boys too. But I just wondered if the girls were the same.

My heart would always be stuck here wondering if the right girl for me was even there at the other school. If so, is she enjoying her stay? Will she be happy with the restrictions? Does she like the palace? Will she like _me_?

I sighed, ' _No Percy. No. can't think about girls. Not now.'_

I went back to my history textbook.

' _But what about my future? Do I get a wife who will hate me? What if she really loves me but cannot be a good ruler? What if I missed my soulmate and she was left out as a spectator, watching me find someone, like the rest of the audience._

No, no. forget about this.

I threw the book on the table, rubbing my forehead as if it could make the headache lessen.

"Percy?" came my mom's voice from out the door, accompanied with her soft knock. And just like that my fears started melting.

"Come in."

She pushed the door, with her loving smile. She was wearing a pale yellow dress which suited her skin tone. "Percy, my dear. How was your day?"

"Eh? The same old. Just with more…you know books?" I pointed towards them on my desk.

"Oh. It does get boring, doesn't it?" she was shaking with laughter at my condition. For my sake she didn't laugh out loud.

I sighed. "What do you want mom?" I covered my face with the book.

"Well, I came to ask something. But seeing as you're least interested in talking to your mother, I could care less about you young man."

I lifted my face. My mother has always looked beautiful but when she is up to something her eyes shine and twinkle signaling me it's not safe to get involved.

But no matter how hard I try I can't say no to mom.

And in the end when dad learns about our work, for some reason she is the innocent one and I cannot be pardoned without punishment.

Oh well. At least it gives me something to do.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me, dear mother?" I ask, relishing the idea.

* * *

Annabeth's Pov

THE DAY OF WAITING HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!

I looked at myself for a long time at the mirror. The person standing there was simply not me.

It was the first time that I was wearing such a long gown with a sophisticated hairstyle and little bit of makeup. Thankfully Katelyn didn't object to my 'No Makeup Rule' but had her way of coaxing. In the end she applied some to highlight my features. I'll admit I looked better with it.

I had chosen the simplest of the dresses I could find there, there weren't many. I had chosen a peacock blue dress with no frills except on the shoulders. A simple necklace of a white diamond and similar earrings. My hair was pulled into an intricate bun and my heels matching my masquerade mask which was a shade of green which complemented my dress. Kaitlyn had made sure to get all the fittings and the measurements correctly and I couldn't help but commend her work.

"Kaitlyn, thanks. I appreciate it." I said, turning to the petite girl finishing off her work at the counter.

"No problem." She waved her hand, "besides you're easy to work with unlike certain people. I'm glad I got to help you out."

"Thank you, Kaitlyn." I smiled at her genuinely, "but I'm afraid I am not going to fare well in this. I plan on leaving once my studies are finished."

"Why?" Kaitlyn grinned, "Scared of becoming the Queen?"

"No! Just not interested. Besides I doubt I can do the job as well as Queen Sally." I said, which was true in every word.

"Hmm…that is difficult. If you try to live up to the Queen…well she is a role model for all of us. But remember what the Queen said?"

…

"What she said? Um..." I stuttered, "She said a lot of things. For the dance, the supper, curtseys, language." I counted each on my finger.

Kaitlyn laughed. "I can tell that you are nervous, but there's no need for you to. I was talking about the advice she gave all girls before they were even selected." She smiled picking up the makeup box.

"Uh! To be myself?" I asked remembering the glowing wisdom of the Queen.

Kaitlyn nodded, "well, at least you remembered. But I recommend using her instructions for the other things you said as well. I will see you later."

She left the room. I looked at the time, I still had half an hour before the meet. I took the mask and observed it. It was simple but beautiful in its own way. The green shade sparkled, the empty eye holes just waiting to be filled.

I looked back at myself on the mirror.

Even though I was wearing a long gown, had my hair up and makeup on, I still looked like myself. Which was a relief.

I met some cool girls here. Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Juniper, Selina were great friends. I marveled their courage, living in huge castles wearing tiaras, shouldering this responsibility and upholding their name all the while being themselves right in the middle of it.

I decided if anything, I will always be myself.

I put on my mask and looked back at the mirror, my grey eyes still the same underneath the mask, reflected back.

Exactly at 5 I went down, to the lobby. But no one was there. We would all go in three buses along with the queen, Artemis, Aphrodite and Demeter. The plan was to go to the boy's school, where our dinner will be prepared and our dance recitals would take place. I felt that they put up this show because the press was constantly 'pressing' the palace for more details, hence we were informed to be on our best behavior for there would be cameras all around.

I settled myself on the couch waiting for the other girls to arrive.

I should have bought a book like I wanted to earlier. Still it would look impolite to read instead of socializing. So I decided in the end I did the right thing.

"Oh my. It seems we will be late." A soft voice broke the silence.

Queen Sally entered with the head maid. She was wearing a beautiful honey colored floor length gown and a white mask with her hair up. She looked beautiful.

"Your majesty." I got up and curtsied.

"No, don't be so formal. When we're alone you can just call me Sally." She winked and sat on the couch opposite to mine.

I sat down too, my spine straightened and my legs together.

"You're early compared to others. That's a good point." Queen sally said. "As a princess it is necessary to be on time."

I nodded.

"Your dress is very beautiful, blue huh?" she grinned.

"Uh yes. Is the color wrong?" I asked nervous.

"Oh no dear. Just reminded me of some blue crazy fanatic." She smiled.

"So, pardon me for not being sure, but your name is Annabeth, right?"

"Yes." I smiled. _She knows my name._

"Hmm… I have seen your ability test scores last week. I have a proposal in mind for you if you're willing to accept it?"

"I would gladly take on the offer since it is with your best interests. What is it?" I am so happy I had taken language class seriously, who knew I would be speaking one on one with Queen Sally.

"Well, it's not much but-

"Oh my Sally! You have just got to see this!" Aphrodite arrived in her sparkling outfit with someone I couldn't recognize in toe.

"Yes Aphrodite, you look lovely as always." Queen Sally admired her.

Aphrodite took on a flirtatious but shy smile, "why thank you my Queen. But I'm afraid I'm not talking about me."

Aphrodite's pink sequence top gown outshone everyone's outfit, and her makeup as always was done wonderfully. All in all, she looked like the beauty model she always is.

She pushed the other woman front and asked, "Recognize this fair maiden?"

The other woman's smooth black hair was pulled up and was wearing a silver and golden dress which wasn't as sparkly as her companion's but it fit her well. Her hair fell on her face as bangs framing it and covering her eyes.

"Oh my Artemis… it couldn't be." Queen Sally looked stunned.

"Why yes it is!" Aphrodite squealed. "I always knew she would look cute with bangs, and voila look at her."

 _That was….Artemis! I can't believe it!_

"Oh would you quit squealing, every second about my appearance?!" Artemis finally looked up, her inner self shown through her eyes.

"Oh please, how could I not? You're so cute finally a duke might fall in love with you!" another squeal here.

"Don't count on it." Artemis said with an evil aura around her. She removed a small knife from…well I'm not sure where she hid it, and started touching its blade. "If any man comes near me, this blade is the last thing he will ever see." She looked up at us with evil intent in her eyes.

The three of us gasped and took an involuntary step back.

" _That's scary."_ Was my thought.

" _I know. What is that woman thinking?"_ Aphrodite whispered with fear in her eyes.

" _Well, that's Artemis for you. Spoken like a true warrior."_ Queen Sally tried her best to smile, but it was obvious to tell she was afraid too.

"Annabeth! Mom!" Piper's voice broke through. "Look at my dress." She twirled her purple dress on reaching the last step.

Thalia came in behind her but I never would have guessed it was Thalia were it not for the sneakers which was visible slightly and her hair. But the rest was not Thalia.

Thalia looked pretty.

"Mom! Look at Thalia. I and Selina roped her into this dress and makeup. How does she look?"

"Oh my Thalia!" squeal here, "you look like a girl!" Aphrodite exclaimed which was the wrong thing to say was probably.

Thalia glared at her which instantly scared me but couldn't break through the shield of happiness and squeals that Aphrodite had created.

Artemis moved behind Thalia and asked, "you too, huh?"

Thalia sighed. "I can't believe you lost! I thought you would put more effort than me into it. I went against two who are her spawns, you went against one." Thalia gave her the evil eye.

"She was really committed to it ok?" Artemis shot back, "besides she had a trick up her sleeve."

" A Game?" I asked confused.

"Oh looks like we both missed something important." Queen Sally told.

After half an hour of more waiting we finally left the building.

In the end it turns out the dress I was wearing was simpler than others.

Rachel dare's dress was intimidating like her fiery red hair. calypso's was beautiful and a little too tight, showing off her body too much but in a very humble manner. Tia's dress was fabulous and she looked stunning, she really had outdone herself.

In the end during the lineup, I and Tia were paired together. Why didn't I see that coming?

I sat on the window seat with her next to me. Thalia from the first seat waved towards me and I waved back. I wasn't going to let Tia ruin my fun.

"Well, look here. The lowest rank has worn a dress. I have to say honestly you look terrible. It doesn't suit you at all." Tia said, her blue eyes shining underneath her mask which was lined with pearls.

"It is so simple. I hurts my eyes to see you in almost rags." She said.

"It's better than how much my nose hurts with your reeking smell. What? did you apply an entire perfume bottle?" I shot back at her, the most politely I could.

"You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you." She said with a huff.

"The prince should choose someone worthy enough to be Queen. And that can only be me. So I have to dress to impress." She took out her mirror and eyes her makeup.

"What? You think the prince will take one look at you and fall in love with you?" I asked. It was such a stupid thought.

"Why? Of course not. He won't be there no would he, silly?" she looked at me while smoothing out her hair. "I want to make an impression on the other males so he hears of me through them."

"That is the lamest strategy I have heard." I told her, but it actually might work.

"Who cares what you think about?" she told me and continued reapplying her makeup.

By the time we reached the Boy's Prince School, Tia had already applied the makeup thrice and had a jolly mood forgetting our little spat.

The building was similar to the girls. When we entered we say that the hall was beautifully fixed up. The raised streamers and lights looked beautiful. It would look even more beautiful in the night.

I was glad I would get to enjoy this.

"Come on Annabeth! Join our group." Thalia called out.

"Coming." I replied and walked towards her.

Juniper smiled at me. With her green dress she looked like an angel. She was also discovering these new sights with me.

"How do you like it so far?" I asked her.

"It's great. I wonder how the feast will be. I skipped on lunch so I'm really hungry"

She looked at the table being set by various butlers and male-servants working to gather at one corner of the room. They were all dressed identical with complete suit pant, white shirt, black waste coat and black masks they looked like spies who I have seen once in a movie in the cinemas.

"Me too." I replied.

"Oh i am so sorry, Julius. We had unexpected delays." Queen told a butler.

"No worries , Ma'am. We have everything undercontrol." Julius bowed and welcomed us in.

"Girls. All of you please line up and don't leave your groups behind." Artemis instructed, though it was difficult to with her looking sooo…different.

"Well. Have fun."

I plan to.

* * *

Percy's Pov

Of all the genius plans she has ever made none can surpass this.

Truly, mom is a mastermind at this. She has gone one step ahead of me in impulsiveness.

I carried the table cloths in a pile and went on to help others.

"Peter, come here and help with the dishes." The head butler, Julius called out.

"Coming." I replied, walking as fast as possible in these suit pants.

The uniform was fine I guess. Ok the masks are really cool, I feel like an undercover agent with it on, but the bow tie is really irritating.

I picked up the plates and helped Gale layout the table.

"So, how do you like it here, peter?" Gale asked as I helped him.

"Oh its fine." I replied.

It is just unexpected.

That even in the servant department, we are divided in ranks.

Those who serve better masters have higher status than the other servants, taking into account the zone from which we came. It is not fair. Human minds are such that to prove their superiority they create divisions.

Divisions in society. Division on land. Division in country. Division on fare. Division on colors. Division in religion. Division in everything.

Even though we are all humans. One race. One creed.

I am grateful to mom. Were it not for her plan I would never have stood here as Peter, and realized any of this.

Even though her plan was only for me to have a glimpse of the girls.

I can only hope dad never finds out about this.

Mom has really stepped her level.

Me playing masquerade as a butler who will serve the girls from whom I have to choose the future queen.

It really is the perfect plan. A little too perfect.

~chapter 7 ends~

* * *

A/N

How is it? If you want some person to come in the story a little more pls do tell.

Read and Review your thoughts of the story plot.

Thank you for all those who enjoy these stories as much as I enjoy writing it.

Sorry for the slow updates. And I may also stop updating for few years. I am entering into higher studies so it will take up most of my time. My apologies to everyone who wants to see this story finished.

Until Next Time.

May God give us the best.

Enjoy.

lifenbooks19


End file.
